


In Another Reality

by have-a-little-laith (LWritesx)



Series: Brighter Than The Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Gen, Love Stories, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/have-a-little-laith
Summary: Slav teases the team into exploring what the other realities might hold for them.or the 2AM ficlets that I shouldn't be writing, but screw it, I love Voltron and the theory of Alternate Universes.





	In Another Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So Slav teases the frenemies on Team Voltron into exploring the other realities and they all get a pretty rude awakening.
> 
> Not edited, not beta'd and feedback is always appreciated <3

Team Voltron sat on the bridge in the Castle. It was dubbed their relaxation spot, where everyone would go and hang after missions. Today, however, they were all bored out of their minds. Zarkon was quiet, the Galra was quiet and none of the Paladins liked to stick around and wait for the Galra to make the first move.

Lance looked at Shiro, and quirked his eyebrows. He would make a hole in the ground with all of that pacing.

The mullet was picking at threads on the ends of his cropped jacket.

Pidge and Hunk had just returned from the kitchen, a tray of fresh cookies in hands, which was gobbled down within seconds.

That was until Shiro said, "Alright, everybody hit the training deck. We're going to do psychic training today."

"Shiro," Keith whined.

"No complaints. I can't sit here all day doing nothing while the Galra and Zarkon may very well be planning their next attack," he muttered.

All the Paladins groaned in unison before getting up, Lance and Keith bickering as usual, Lance annoying Keith about his bad haircut, and how it was _no bueno_ for the ladies. 

"You know in this reality, you both bicker a lot," Slav said, smirking slightly, "But maybe in another reality, I am eighty per cent sure you two are friends."

Coran's voice boomed over the speakers, effectively blocking off Lance's retort, "Wait for Allura, guys. She needs the training. I'll mind the castle in the meantime."

The lounge door swung open and a very irate Allura stepped in.

"So much for relaxation," she grumbled.

They all sat on the floor on the deck, legs and arms crossed after they donned the strange headbands that Coran gave them on their first psychic training, the one that allowed them to go into each other's minds.

They were sitting in complete quiet, until their breaths were in sync, Paladins and Princess completely open with each other.

That was until Slav popped into the room and broke their concentration as he said, "In any other reality, the chance of you all sitting and meditating like this is ninety eight per cent."

"Gee, Slav," Shiro's eyes popped open. One twitched and he muttered, "Do I go to jail for murder in these _other realities_?"

Lance hid his laugh behind a cough.

Hunk asked, "Wait, what do these other realities have in store for us?"

Slav's pink eyes glinted wickedly.

"What if I showed you?" Slav said, looking at Lance and Keith, "I am ninety nine per cent sure of you two being a huge power couple in the other realities."

Keith choked on his own spit at the thought of him and Lance being a couple.

"You can see into other realities?" Lance demanded, excitedly, "Does Keith get a better hair cut?"

"Do you want to see for yourself?" Slav replied without hesitation, eyes still glinting, "Would you like a demonstration?"

"No," Allura said, effectively cutting off Lance's response, "You don't know how seeing these other realities would affect the real you."

"I agree with the Princess," Shiro said, "No, Slav."

"Oh, c'mon Shiro," Lance whined, "The Galra have gone silent. Let's do something fun for a change. I swear, your version of fun is like, knitting a sweater or something."

"Lance-" Shiro frowned, but was cut off by Keith who said, "Yeah, Shiro, this could actually relaxing for us."

"Take a vote," Pidge suggested, "Majority wins."

"I'm with Pidge on this one," Hunk said, "Sorry, Shiro, but like, actually watching other versions of ourselves live their lives? This opportunity is too good to pass up."

"Alright, there we go," Lance said, "All in favor say I."

There was a chorus of I's from Lance, Keith, Hunk and Pidge.

"Those against?"

Both Allura and Shiro muttered a half-hearted no.

"Sorry, guys," Lance grinned, "Majority wins."

"Okay," Slav returned Lance's grin, "Since you are the one who agreed to exploring the alternate realities in the first place, we will go through your _other_ lives."

Everyone groaned, but didn't say anything, in case Slav changed his mind.

"Keep the headset on. It will cross over realities with you. I will stay behind in this reality, and close the doorways behind the other realities when you leave or if there is trouble," Slav said, "Now, you all have to be totally in sync with each other for this to work."

He waited until Allura and all the Paladins were breathing in sync.

"Great," he said, "Coran, you can activate the function on their headbands. Paladins, firstly, you all will be like ghosts on the other side. You'll be invisible, and no one will be able to hear you, or see you, except each other. You can talk to each other as you are all from this reality, but on the other side, do not touch anything or say anything to anyone. Secondly, I will not be there in the other realities with you as I have to close the doorways to the realities you exit. So, enjoy those realities!"

Allura's concentration broke one second for her to say, "Wait, Slav-"

She didn't get to finish however, because Slav snapped at her to concentrate, and the spot where he sat behind them, as well as the rest of the world, went dark as she felt her stomach flop, and the next thing she knew, she was free-falling.


End file.
